A Stain Covers Your Heart
by imaloner
Summary: No one knows my pain. No one would know what it was like to watch someone you love die from your own hand. I killed him. I killed my guardian, my brother, the only one who understood me.


**A Stain Covers Your Heart**

No one knows my pain.

No one would know what it was like to watch someone you love die from your own hand.

I killed him.

I killed my guardian, my brother, the only one who understood me.

The hole I had put through his chest, a single bullet and he fell to the ground. Crying I ran to him, this wasn't meant to happen, crying I held him as he took his last breath and smiled.

I couldn't live without my brother; he was always there for me. So I fled to a different country, I fled to America to forget who I was. But because I am a nation you can never truly forget who you are and you are always constantly reminded of what you are.

I ran away from my duties, making sure no one would find me. I took up a new name: Aroha.

Sure it was Māori and still linked me back to my country, but to me it represented the happiness I once had.

I had some money secretly stowed away, it would last me about 3 months. But I didn't worry about ever needing any more, when I got to America I rented an apartment. It was in Washington the last place I would be found among so many people.

I didn't bother buying furniture for my apartment; I didn't care about such trivial things anymore.

A week went past and I had yet to even go outside I just sat there looking out the window, not even eating or sleeping. If I slept I would just wake up screaming from nightmares, and I was never hungry anymore.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, slowly I got up. Not having walked for a while and being half starved I fell over straight away.

Crawling I got to the door and looked through the spy hole I saw blonde hair and focusing I recognised the person standing in front of my door. It happened to be America.

"Hello is anyone there?" he called "I heard that someone moved in and I just wanted to meet you. I even brought some cookies."

He waited a couple more minutes before he decided that no one was home. He set down the cookies and left. After hearing him go down the stairs I opened the door and saw the cookies. I had not eaten for some time and hunger overtook me as I grabbed the cookies slammed the door and ravenously ate them. They were gone within seconds, and I was left still hungry.

With what little energy I had I managed to order 10 pizzas, what felt like eternity of waiting they finally came. A knock on the door informed me of their arrival.

After giving the pizza deliverer his money I began stuffing myself, not even stopping to breathe I ate pizza like no one could ever eat pizza.

After eating all the pizza I curled up on the floor and fell asleep, in a dreamless sleep.

Waking up the next day I managed to do the daily basics, have a shower, get dressed and brush my teeth.

I had to continue on living even if I wanted to die. I was a nation after all.

Feeling energised I decided to go buy groceries, looking around to make sure my neighbour wasn't up I tiptoed out of the apartment block.

After having a Mac Donald's breakfast I set off to find a grocery store, it was hard to find one, they were gigantic compared to the ones in New Zealand!

They sold so much weird junk food here; I knew none of the brands, so I just brought things I thought looked nice.

On the way back to my apartment I noticed America; luckily I managed to ninja myself away from him. Once inside I plonked my stuff onto the kitchen bench. Before I noticed the giant; flying cockroach on the stove top.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted as it flew towards me, I dodged and it landed on the wall. I threw my shoe at it and it splatted on the wall.

Too tired to even clean the cockroach splattered wall I laid on the floor and fell asleep. I woke up and it was about 5pm. I decided to cook, but when I opened the cupboards I realised I had not plates, cutlery or even a cup.

Luckily there was a fridge so I put my milk in it and sat down to eat cereal out of the box. Crunching it I ate the whole box, I then decided that I should at least buy myself some dishes and cutlery tomorrow.

I woke up the next day at about 12pm, ate some more dry cereal out of the box before setting off. I wasn't watching what I was doing and tripped into none other than America. Murmuring a quick sorry I ran out the door before he could get a proper look at me.

After a day of wondering around I found a second hand shop and bought some cheap cutlery, cups and plates, I also got a kettle and toaster. Carrying my items back, I struggled not to drop them I managed to get back to my apartment block without dropping something.

Stumbling up the stairs I got to my apartment and unlocked the door, hearing footsteps I quickly opened the door and dragged my stuff inside before slamming it.

As the sun began to set I stood in front of my bathroom mirror looking at my reflection. My face looked as if the life was being sucked out of me and my once bright green eyes were murky. No one would ever believe that I was a nation, I didn't look like one. The only thing that the other nations remembered about me the most was my curls of hair on each side of my head. Australia always called them "sheep's curls" as they looked like sheep horns.

Looking at the sink, I reached for the scissors. I cut of the one most distinguishable thing about me; I cut my sheep's curls off. Without them no one would ever recognise me.

Sighing I laid down on the floor, I really needed a bed to sleep on, but I didn't want to go buy one as it would mean having to have it moved inside.

The next day I decided to go out for a walk, going down the stairs, I tripped and face planted on the floor with a loud thud. Swearing (in māori) I sat up and rubbed my head a bit dazed. Trying to stand up I felt light headed and almost fell over again.

Lying on the floor I groaned. "Are you alright?" I heard someone ask, looking up it was America. He didn't seem to recognise me so I just went along with my fake identity. "Haha, I'm alright. I just face planted down the stairs." I told him.

Helping me up I told him I was glad he hadn't seen my epic face plant. He just laughed and introduced himself "Hey, I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Alfred for short" he grinned. "I'm Aroha Taniwha, but just call me Aroha" I replied.

"I'm guessing you just moved into the apartment upstairs?" he asked. I nodded; he looked at his watch before telling me he had to run as he was late for a meeting. We said goodbye as he left.

WORLD MEETING

Americas POV

I had managed to be late to the world meeting, even though it was in my own country! England grumbled about me being before I started the meeting.

"Yo, America!" Australia shouted just as the meeting began. "What Australia?" I asked him. "I was told that the Prime Minister of New Zealand wanted to speak to us all about something urgent, but he couldn't be here so he said to talk to him via video calling." He told me

"Uhhh, ok then" I said as is turned the laptop and projector on, and in a few seconds the Prime Minister of New Zealand's face appeared on the screen.

"I just want to keep this brief, but currently here in New Zealand a crisis has occurred." He said.

"What do you mean a crisis has occurred?" England asked.

"Well, it turns out that New Zealand has disappeared." He replied

"Disappeared?" several nations said confused.

"Yes, New Zealand is gone, and has not been seen or heard from for about two weeks."

"How can this be possible?" Australia said "New Zealand isn't the type to just abandon her country without telling me, I'm her best friend… Something must have happened."


End file.
